macrofandomcom-20200214-history
Macro Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Macros. since September 2008. Definition A macro can be defined as a single command, character or key that is assigned to a set of simple or complex sequence of keyboard, mouse and/or application related actions so that you can run or replay an entire task together with a single command. What are macros capable of? Macros enable you obtain complete productivity from your computer based applications with minimum one time inputs to get intelligent solutions time after time. You can set user defined automated controls to help you easily work on boring and repetitive tasks using just a click. Macros are automated and secure ways to obtain more work smartly from your computer. By simple inputs, you can generate a typical macro, which can then be stored and replayed to run a series of tasks on your computer using a single click. A macro is a user friendly tool that does not require the user to be aware of programming. Why use macros? Whatever is cyclic and monotonous while working on computers, can be made simple by using macros. All of us are familiar with such tasks done repetitively by us on a day to day basis. Some of these tasks include Logging in and checking your multiple mail accounts, accessing data, retrieving data, converting and formatting data to generate reports and a multitude of other tasks that need attention on a regular basis. Macros are just the answer to simplify routine computing. Using a macro is a smart and fun way of working. By merely judging and knowing the quantum of your routine computer tasks, you will be able to create and transform macros to suit your requirements. As you work with macros, you get accustomed to more productive and automated ways to get your job done. For example, you could design a macro to store all the keystrokes necessary to check your email once or twice on a daily basis ie., opening the browser, loading your mail account page, typing in your user ID and password, opening your mail box with the downloaded mails, logging out and even closing your browser window. Once the required series of actions are recorded, the whole sequence would be played back as scheduled by you. How to create macros? It is possible to create macros swiftly even if the user is unaware of any programming knowledge. The easiest way to record a macro is to record a series of commands using a command recorder or a macro recorder. A command recorder can be used to memorize operator keystrokes and/or mouse click actions after starting a program from the Menu. It then can be used to set your options that are used every time a program is run. You can create macros using extensible automation programs that are designed to make your work more convenient and productive even across diverse platforms. With such programs, you can create or record macros to automate repetitive tasks, e.g., launch programs, simulate clicks on menu items, buttons and links, copy files, insert text and automatically close unwanted popup windows. You can create macros to perform complex tasks, e.g., process text, and programmatically interact with applications. You can add custom toolbars to any window, use hot keys or mouse movements to switch to another window or show a custom menu. Macros can be converted to convenient exe files so that a user is capable of deploying a task across several computers to execute scheduled or unscheduled tasks as desired. External Links Macro and Macro recorders http://www.tethyssolutions.com/macros.htm ; Section title * Types of macros }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. There are various types of macros and can be classified based on keyboard and/or mouse actions and applications. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse